


迷9

by TTW



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTW/pseuds/TTW
Summary: 【不明走向】【多组cp预警】 【cp洁癖勿进】本章涉及【玹昀】【诺俊】【请勿上升真人】 【请勿过度期待】
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 2





	迷9

李帝努抱着仁俊不知道坐了多久，坐到自己也有些昏昏欲睡。

空荡荡的练习室只有他们俩，被遮挡的窗户从缝隙中透出些许路灯微弱的光照着两个人，他第一次竟生出这世上只有他们两人的心思。喜欢的人在怀里熟睡，他动都不舍得动一下，生怕惊醒了人这难得的温存就会消失。

可现实是，这栋大楼里无论什么时间都不会没人，门口渐渐传来争执的声音，他有些怨念怎么偏偏吵到了他们这里，他听着有些不对，摇了摇怀里的人。

“仁俊，醒醒，快醒醒，我们该走了。”

黄仁俊挣扎着从睡梦中清醒过来，还有些懵，“啊？去哪儿？”

“太晚了，我们该回家了。”

他盯着李帝努异常温柔的眉眼，有些晃神，声音也不自觉的带上了撒娇的意味，“我身上怎么这么疼。”

“都叫你不能那么练了，这下知道疼了吧。”他一手扶起黄仁俊的身子，一边恢复着双腿的知觉，“你睡得倒是香，我这腿都麻了。”

黄仁俊这下才想起来之前发生了什么事。心咋这么大呢，他懊恼的直想扇自己，这都能睡着。

李帝努自然看到他后悔不已的表情，想笑但又怕他炸毛，只能低头努力活动双腿佯装没看见。

两人各怀心事的安静下来，门外的声音就更清晰了。

“我怎么听着像winwin哥呢？”黄仁俊听不清另一个人的声音，但董思成的韩语口音他太熟悉了，全公司找不出第二个人。

完了，董思成跟人吵架！还是韩语！他第一反应，输定了。他赶紧站起来要出去帮忙，却被李帝努拽住了。

“你别去，你现在出去哥哥们要尴尬死了，一会儿等他们吵完了，咱俩再出去，你再去找winwin哥。”

黄仁俊一想也是，谁吵架还希望别人旁听呢，不过董思成一向都是被宠着的那个，除了他东北大哥基本上没人敢跟董思成吵架，可以说在组合里一直是横着走的。毕竟虽然被语言壁垒局限住了，小董同学最拿手的就是冷战，谁受得了？而且还得附加上其他人的指责和幸灾乐祸，到最后割地赔款，还不如一直哄着他，怎么开心怎么来。

他想想还是不放心，打算去偷偷听听怎么回事儿，这边李帝努也恢复差不多了要起来，让他拽他一把。

结果李帝努腿一软，没站起来，还把黄仁俊给带倒了。黄仁俊本来就肌肉酸痛，被他带的直接跪地栽在了他身上，膝盖一阵钻心的疼，黄仁俊气得想骂人，刚要喊出来，被李帝努一把捂住了嘴，抱着往边上打了个滚藏在了设备台后面。

黄仁俊被这一番骚操作搞的头昏，嘴被捂着他就用眼神询问。可这后面太黑了，什么也看不见，他正心急，耳边温热的气息伴着李帝努的轻声让他不自觉地打了个激灵，“别出声。”

他点点头，示意自己明白了。他也确实明白了，因为门口的两个人以为这屋里没人已经进来吵了。他也终于听清了另一个人是谁。

“我们能不在这儿吵架吗？咱们回去吧，我真的很累了。”

“你想回去吵给大家听也可以，只要你别钻进房里不出来让悠太哥堵在门口就行。”

“哎我求求你了，你到底想怎么样啊？”

“这话该我问你，你到底想我怎么做。”

“我再说一遍，”董思成觉得自己嘴皮子都要磨破了，他脑袋疼得厉害只想早点回去睡觉，“我对你没有任何要求，咱们说好的，谁也不管谁。”

“我可以不管你，只要你不去找他你干什么我都不管你。”

“你讲讲道理行吗？他醉的路都走不了了你让我把他自己扔天台上？”

“哈，骗谁呢？他醉的路都走不了怎么还知道给你打电话？”

董思成耐着性子解释，“我跟你说过了是道英哥给我打的电话，因为经纪人哥联系不上他找不到人，他没办法才给我打电话叫我帮忙。我找到了人就打电话给他们让他们把人带回去，我就是把他从天台上带下来而已，你还想怎么样？我总不能看着他出事吧？”

“别管他。无论他怎么样了，别管他。他自己想要醉生梦死糟蹋自己是他活该，跟你没关系。”

“郑在玹！”

两个人在黑暗中怒视着彼此，谁也不让着谁。郑在玹心里实在难受，当时看见那人醉得人事不省贴在winwin身上，他什么礼貌什么绅士风度都没有了，要不是金道英和Johnny来的快，他大概已经把他拽起来打一顿了。哥哥们一走他就拽着winwin问，问着问着两个人就又吵起来了，他一向不会服软，可他知道winwin更倔，他们俩无数次的争吵都证明了最后认输的只能是他。他强压着火放低姿态去拉他。

“winwin，你做的还不够多吗？他心里没有你的，无论你做多少做的多么令人感动他都看不见的，他不会留下你，也不会为了你放弃任何东西，没用的。”他声音里带了些哀求，“winwin，你看看我行吗？你为什么总是只能看见他呢？我也可以啊，我比他更爱你，更心疼你，你看看我好不好。”

“呵，在玹啊你真的是，”董思成低声笑了一会儿，反手握住他的手贴在郑在玹的心口，“你心里很不安吧？果然，抢来的东西永远都无法安心。你口口声声说爱我，那你强迫我的时候，你想到我会怎么样吗？你别以为我不知道你跟他说过什么，那个时候除了得意，你有想过，我会恨你吗？”

“你跟李泰容分明一样的自私，”他一把推开他靠在墙上，厌恶的在墙上擦手，“少在我这儿装深情，让我恶心。”

郑在玹被他的动作刺的心里一痛，追上去不顾他的挣扎死命地抱住他在他唇上撕咬，两人打架似的亲吻，郑在玹轻车熟路直接就去解他的腰带，董思成边躲他边笑，“你看，明明是因为欲望，干嘛把自己说的那么高尚呢？”

身上的人停了一刻，“如果你一定要这么说，那也行，起码占有了你的人只有我，他清醒的时候，怕是连碰都不会碰你吧。”

没再给他骂自己的机会，郑在玹近乎暴虐的吻住了他，董思成呜呜咽咽的嘴上骂不出来，手又被禁锢着，只能抬脚去踹他。一抬脚却被郑在玹抓住机会挤进他腿间，他顺势解开裤链将手伸进去握住，揉了两下，果然起了反应。他贴着他笑，“无论winwin嘴上怎么讨厌我，身体都是喜欢我的，对吗？”

董思成冷哼，也不搭理他，知道他今天不会放过自己也懒得挣扎给自己找罪受，闭上眼睛随他在自己身上忙活，不挣扎也不回应。

郑在玹一看他这幅样子当然知道他怎么想的，嘴上手上动作不停，心里却苦不堪言，他红着眼睛去亲他，咬着他耳朵将自己送入他身体。

两人都在气头上，扩张自然做的马马虎虎，郑在玹又成心惩罚他，动作自然也不温柔，董思成被他突然进入的一下重击疼的差点没叫出声来。可两人在一起也不是一天两天，多少次借着在郑在玹房里打游戏，其实最后都被他按在床上抵死缠绵，身体早就已经熟悉。郑在玹手上帮他抚弄，又顶着他敏感点弄了几次，他就彻底软了，哼哼唧唧的开始享受。

空荡的练习室全是他们俩的声音，黑暗的一角，黄仁俊耳朵红的都要滴血了。谁成想听人吵架吵着吵着还成成人电影了呢？还特么是现场版。更令人难堪的是，因为中间听起来好像动手了他一度想冲出去保护董思成，结果李帝努一直紧紧的抱着他捂着他嘴不让他出声，现在可能被刺激的，李帝努硬了。

那东西一直硬邦邦的顶着他屁股，他不安的动了两下，身后一身闷哼，他彻底不敢动了。

不能说话，不敢出声，黄仁俊只能盼着他能自己平静下来。

可那边的声音越来越大，黄仁俊没想到郑在玹平时斯斯文文一个人居然什么骚话都说，听得他脸红心跳，不自觉的咽口水。

李帝努好像终于忍不住了，像只大狗似的在他颈后开始闻来闻去，他偏偏头想躲开，他在后面就追过来用鼻尖蹭他。

黄仁俊这会儿无比后悔为什么要来练习，躲过了罗渽民，却遇上了更尴尬的事。

他正尽量躲着身后热腾腾地火炉，身上猛地一软，李帝努那个混蛋居然不知道怎么摸进了自己的内裤。

“你硬了，”李帝努在他耳边耳语，“我帮你。”

黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛拼命摇头，可他太娇小，被人完全拢在怀里，命根子又被人握在手里，一动都不能动。身后的人手上开始技巧的撸动，张嘴含住了他的耳垂舔弄，和着另外两人激烈的情爱，他觉得自己软成了一滩水，既空虚又满足。捂在嘴上的手渐渐松开，换上了嘴唇。他第一次知道接吻是这种感觉，被人舔弄着上颚牙根，吸吮挑弄着软舌，交换着唾液。仁俊紧张的不行，因为不敢出声音怕被发现，他几乎是主动的汲取对方嘴里的空气，用唇舌堵住自己有可能发出的声音。李帝努抬手抚着他的后背安抚他，手上加快了速度。一声小小的呜咽，他舌头被重重的咬了一下，仁俊终于射了出来。

黄仁俊被快感刺激的软在李帝努怀里，他把自己埋在他衣服上平缓着呼吸，由着李帝努在自己腰间揉揉捏捏。听着外面持续不断的声音，他简直想把那两人都关了静音打包送走。回家不好么？在这儿霍霍未成年。黄仁俊欲哭无泪。几个小时前他才拒绝人家，还哭晕了。这会儿不仅跟人家接吻了，还被人家撸射了，这上哪儿说理去，他脸往哪儿搁。

黄仁俊简直脑袋一团乱麻，那两人不结束，他们也不能动，他破罐子破摔的任由李帝努亲亲摸摸，心想别特么在这儿就被人摁这儿做了，这破地儿也太脏了。所幸李帝努似乎没这个意思，最多就是握着黄仁俊的小手给自己也撸了一发。

两对隐秘的情事同时进行，黄仁俊翻着白眼想，再没有比这更刺激的了，小说都不敢这么写。

另一半两人结束的时候相对无言。郑在玹沉默着收拾两个人身上的糜乱，董思成懒得看他，没等他也收拾好直接开了门就走了。郑在玹一个人盯着门瞧了一会儿，黯然地拿好两个人的外套，看了一眼设备台的方向，才开门走出去。

等外面一点声音都没有了。黄仁俊才终于长出了一口气。他推开还在他身上磨蹭的李帝努，想站起身去包里找水。可站起来才发现自己腿软的厉害，他扶着设备台站了一会儿，李帝努已经拿了水回来。

他瞪了一眼接过水，李帝努正朝他讨好的笑，像极了一只得了好处拼命摇尾巴的萨摩。

事情大条了。黄仁俊想，他八成甩不掉这货了。


End file.
